second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Garcia
Maya Garcia (April 14, 1984 - December 21, 2104) was an American politician who served as the 49th President of the United States (2041–2049). She was the first female, Hispanic, and Cuban-American President of the United States. She took office at the height of the global cold war with Turkey and Japan. Garcia was the first president from the conservative party. Before she was president, Garcia was governor of Texas from 2035 to 2041 and attorney general of Texas from 2031 to 2035 Presidency In the 2040 presidential election, she beat Labor party candidate Ivory Toldson. During the early part of Garcia's first term, she put in place a tax cut for the middle class, and cut farm subsidies that had been kept on the books by President Toldson's veto pen. In 2043, during Garcia's first term in office, the Congress formed a Conservative-Libertarian coalition government, and the nation experienced its first budget surplus in half a century which largely contributed to Garcia's re-election in 2044. 'Summer of Storms' In the middle of her first term, Garcia was faced with one of the worst humanitarian crises since the late 2020s. During the summer of 2043, a series of Atlantic hurricanes damaged or destroy many of Europe and America's last remaining sea walls. In the case of Washington DC, President Garcia ordered the emergency evacuation of the District, organizing the effort from the USS Enterprise after leaving the White House. The US capitol was temporarily relocated to Columbus, Ohio, by order of the President, who was credited for the successful evacuation of the nation's capital with no loss of life, and the securing of billions of dollars in prized artifacts from the Smithsonian. Despite the successful evacuation, billions of dollars in property damage, particularly to Fishing industry equipment was destroyed across the Atlantic, and the British Isles saw the collapse of the London, Belfast, Norfolk, and Dublin Sea Walls, killing 1.5 million people in either the evacuation or the actual collpase. With millions of people in the North Atlantic displaced, President Garcia urged Congress to pass emergency relief efforts and even looser restrictions for British refugees seeking asylum in the Untied States. Garcia's handling of the "Summer of Storms," all but guaranteed her re-election in 2044. 'Turkey and Japan' Garcia's time in office was largely defined by her attempts to restore a detente with Turkey and Japan. During the 2040 election, Garcia blamed President Toldson for bungling two of America's most successful alliances, and vowed to "reset" relations with the Turks and Japanese. Shortly after taking office, President Garcia dispatched many diplomatic missions to Tokyo and Istanbul to negotiate a return to friendly relations, and get the Turks to halt their advance into the former Russian territories. This policy held until the Summer of Storms, when the Turks secured an alliance with the Samara Republic, and push its military north to capture the North Caucasus and the Don Republic, securing its position in the Russian Heartland, and creating a staging point against Poles in Ukraine. In the fall of 2043, the Tuks signed the Treaty of Kazan with the Caspian nations (with the exception of Iran), homogenizing control of the Caspian Sea. President Garcia demanded the Turks retreat back into the Caucasus, considering their recent maneuvers a serious provocation. The Turks, perceiving the US as in a weakened position, secured Volgograd on September 30, 2043. In 2043, the Japanese and Turks, along with their client states formed the Eurasian Trade and Security Coalition. The ETSC established a free trade zone between the two sphere's and formal ties recognizing respective interests in Eurasia. On October 9, 2044 the Turks and the Japanese began staging the largest war-games in their history in Indonesia and the North Pacific. This "October Surprise" dragged Garcia's projected landslide to a razor thin victory, and a Progressive-Liberal-Green coalition take over the House. Garcia's reset policy was effectively over by fall of 2044, and her administration saw significant cabinet and security council dismissals, and successor positions led the United States to increase support to India and China dramatically, going so far as to support Chinese nationalists over American and Taiwanese puppet regimes in Southern China for the sake of regional cohesion. Garcia had shifted the US to a containment policy, but still espoused a desire to return to peaceful relations with the Turks and Japanese. 'Economy' Main article: Biotech bubble Garcia entered office with the US enjoying one of the largest economic expansions seen since the Dot-Com boom of the 1990s. During her first term, the economy rapidly expanded as the biotech and robotics sectors of the US economy grew, and new businesses were created while older businesses expanded their services. Personal buying power grew, more individuals found permanent jobs, and the US experienced a $200 billion budget surplus by 2044. Garcia sailed to re-election landslide in 2044, promising to increase the UBI and explore deregulating the biotech sector to expand growth. Garcia and the Conservative-Libertarian coalition managed to pass an increase to the UBI shortly after the election, however by 2045 the Biotech bubble burst, and the US economy entered a brief recession, forcing Garcia to rescind her commitment to deregulating the Biotech industry. Category:Presidents of the United States